One for all, and all for PANTS!
by Potential Misfit
Summary: This is a Twilight Georgia Nicolson fanfic. Will be from Bella, Alice, and Edward POV. WILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY! Short chapters. ON HIATUS. Message me if you want to take it over.
1. Monday, March 1st

Bellas POV

9:00 p.m.

Edward's coming round tonight. I've prepped myself for that 'Just woke me up' look. I've mastered it easily, of course, with lip gloss, lippy, mascara and eyeliner. I'm wearing the new pajamas I got. They're REALLY cute, with this turquoise top and light blue PANTS. Hahahahaha. Jacob the Laugh. Hold on a minute. I have just heard the sound of pots being smashed. And swearing. Hmmm.... I am going to the window to check it out.

9:04 p.m.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygiddygod!!!! There is Edward being savagely attacked by Angus!!! Stupid stray. His sixth sense hasn't kicked in yet, I suppose, cause he's still attacking Edwards legs and he's already lost a tooth. Hasn't realized he's a vampire.

9:05 p.m.

Now Cross-Eyed Gordon is trying. He hasn't bitten him yet, but Edward is going to lose in the keeping his clothes department. Not that I mind much of course.

9:06 p.m.

"GO GET HIM GORDIE AND ANGUS!!!!" Those are the names I gave to my strays.

9:07 p.m.

Lying in bed pretending to be asleep right now. It is apparently NOT wise to shout out the window when trying to go unoticed by your secret boyfriend.

9:08 p.m.

Edward slid into bed with me ( not like that you pervy Americans) and was like " What colour knickers have you got on?" Well, I was a little mad that that was the first question he asked me, but I'd gone all jelloid that he HAD asked me, and hadn't gone " Well, hello again Bella. I see with my gorgey keen vampire eyes that you have attempted to further stun me with your magnificently stunning beauty again tonight. Please let me worship you."


	2. Tuesday, March 2nd

**tuesday**

Me and Jess have implanted Operation: Find Out Why A Hot Guy Is Interested In _ME_ And Not _HER_. I found this offensive, but she nicely explained that since Tyler Crowely, Eric Yorkie ,_and_ Mike Newton that I must have some crazy boy magnet located in my inner being. I got a little huffy and said, " Girrrrl! Don't Be HATIN'!!! " Then she gave me a weird look.

" Ya know, Bell, I probably would be much better off in the popularity department if I didn't hang out with you."

" Know you wouldn't, Jess."

" Ya, I would! "

" Know, you wouldn't!"

" ... ya I would. "

" Know you wouldn't. Not after this. " And I grabbed her in this great big hug, and was like, " JESSSSS!!! YOU ARE MY BESTIE!!! _JESSSS_!!! I LUUURRRRVEE YOU!!!!"

" Get off me, you lezzie!!! " Jess fumbled to get off me.

I let her get away and gave her a huge grin. " You love me, don't you pally? " She gave me a dirty look.

" No, I don't. " And she stalked off. I didn't follow her, though. I just shouted after her, " JEDD! YOU CAN'T HIDE WHAT'S INSIIIDE!!!! " and walked off laughing to Maths.


	3. Wednesday, March 3nd

**FYI: I've given up on using times, 'cause it's just to hard to time these events!**

Wednesday, March 3rd

**Alice POV**

I was packing up my bag to get ready to go to school, when I was struck by the sensation I was going to have a vision. " A futuristic sensation is rockin' my body! " I called out. No one replied. Hmm... that's odd... it's quiet. " Too quiet.." I said. " Who are you talking to? " Carlisle asked. " No one , Vati. No one. " I said, rushing out the door. " I walked right back around. " Hey Vati, can you give me five pounds so your daughter can get some nourishment?"

" WTF, Alice? Nice try, but you don't eat school food, and you've already spent a small fortune on shoes yesterday. "

" It's not my fault I want some nice things in my dead, never- ending life!!! "

**School**

I finally had that vision I thought I was going to get this morning. It basically showed Edward getting the Cosmic Horn for the kinda new girl, Isabella Swan. ' Nothing out of the ordinary. ' I thought. " I heard that! " Edward said.

" You would, mind stalker. "

" How am I a mind stalker, my annoying Lil' Alice? "

I looked up at him. " Gee, I DON'T KNOW! I just assumed, ya know, since you hear people's thoughts without them telling you, that that would qualify you as a MIND STALKER! "

" How could someone so small be so annoying? " he muttered

" Easy, when you See your brother pining away for some human girl he's known for about 2 weeks, you know just what buttons to press, now go get her tiger...**eater**! " and I bounded away, with a HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!

**Edward POV**

Ye gods, Alice can be so annoying.

**Okay, where was I? Oh yes!**

Ye gods, Alice can be so annoying. THe little booger was talking all day about Bella. " So what if I like the little Sex Kitten? " I mumbled.

" You could destroy us all! " Emmett said from the backseat.

" Oh no! " I moaned.

They started a chain reaction.

" DESTROY US ALL!!! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!! DESTROY US ALL!!! WE ARE GOING TO HELL!!! DESTROY US ALL!!! DESTROY US ALL!! DESTROY US ALL!!! DESTROY US ALL!!! "

" IF THE FRIGGEN WORLD GOES TO HELL, I'M DRIVING THE FRIGGEN YELLOW BUS!!! " I yelled. It was quiet the rest of the way. I can't wait to get to school to see Bella. I may have to slaughter my sibbings.


	4. Friday the 5th

**Soo sorry for ignoring you, chumettes! One does tend to lead the busy life,you hee, kay here's Thursday.**

Maths

ALICE POV

I just so happened to have Maths with my best friend Bella. I sat right next to her and said, "Sup?"

She nodded. "Nothin'. _Algebra!_" Bella answered sarcastically.

I nodded. "Cool, cool. I'm pretty bored mahself. No one seems to be making any life altering decisions."

"Indeed. Let us go down the disco!!"

Bella and I crazy mad dance until Mrs. Rankin threatened to give us detention. But it was still a good laugh anyways.

Blodge

BELLA POV

I took my set next to yummy scrumboes Edward Cullen. He makes my legs go all jelloid. Which is not complimented by the fact I'm already clumsy and nearly fall to my death at least five times a day. I stumbled into my seat.

"Hey," said Edward.

Oh my Lord Sandra he's spoken to me. All right, Bella, just say something normal, or even close to normal.

"Um,hi, my cats eaten a pair of me Mum's tights, so she's probably wearing mine. How are you doing today."

Great. I just made a bigger fool of myself. He gave me a funny look.

"Alright then…so I was wondering. Are you busy Saturday? Cuz there's this gig going on around 7:00 and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

I have got a date.

With Edward.

YESSS!!!!!


End file.
